


Omega Timeline

by GeronimoEleven



Series: Shattered Soul [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Chara is a little shit, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Former Puppet of Bill!Reader, Frisk and Chara are Female, Frisk and Chara are Innocent, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Mage!Reader, Magic User!Reader, OCs used as plot devices, Post-Pacifist with mentions of Genocide, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, SAVED Chara Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite a long time ago, a human child fell below. They died, and a demon claimed their SOUL.<br/>At the same time, millions of miles away, a teenage human made a deal with the very same demon.</p><p>The teen got away, detaching the demon from their SOUL. </p><p>No one expected their paths to cross.</p><p>Especially not like this.</p><p>(You are the teen, read along as you cross paths with the Undertale Universe!</p><p>Also, Bill is an asshole.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down and Flowey

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Glad you decided to check out this story. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Hey, little shameless self-promo here, but check out my other story if you like Superwholock-
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6699187/chapters/15321688 )
> 
> Just copy and paste into your browser.

_You're a teen again. It seems you're remembering a dream. "Come ON, Silverscar! It's the perfect deal! I get to help you out, and you can limit my access to your mind! How much better could it get?" You reach out your hand, the cyan blue flames licking at your wrist as you grasp his. "Deal."_

 

_Flash forward. You're in that room again. You see yourself. "I can't take this anymore, Bill. I can't take what you've made me do." A voice echoes. "Silverscar, DON'T YOU DARE-" You interrupt him. "See you in hell." You plunge the knife in your chest, immediately collapsing on the ground, deep red blood seeping through the pale yellow shirt. Your sister stumbles in, and seeing your shirt, screams for your mother. You see them rush in, something you didn't see before, as you were dead by then. You see your mother pick you up and seeing your shirt, hands you to her husband. They rush you to the hospital, where they pronounce you dead._

* * *

 

You start up in your bed, cold sweat dripping down your forehead. You step out of bed, observing your surroundings. You're not in that house. You're not in that room. He's not in your mind. He's gone. He's been gone for years. You decide enough is enough and you pack away what little you have. You head up to the old fictional mountain of Undertale...A video game in your world, real life here. Your new void-crossing magic enabled you to get away from your abusive mother and stepfather.

 

You walk up Mt. Ebott, stopping when you see a flash of blue and purple. You walk further, noticing a child playing near the entrance. You realize, with a start that the child is _Frisk from Undertale!_ You smile, as Frisk notices you and waves. You wave back, telling her your name and asking if she was planning on going to explore the Underground. She replies with a nod, and you tell her, "Hey, why don't I go with you? It's not like I was planning to do anything up here." She smiles and nods, and you take her hand. You jump together, falling down, down, down.

* * *

 

When you wake up, you realize that a bed of golden flowers broke your fall. you walk around, Frisk trailing behind you, when you hear a voice. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" You turn around in shock, remembering what this guy can do. When you say nothing, he continues. "Wow, you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Well, I guess lil' old me will have to show you around!" You can't help but notice how much his voice sounds like Lil' Gideon from Gravity Falls. Jesus. You feel a pressure on your chest as a cracked silver heart appears. "Woah!" Flowey exclaims, "Your SOUL sure has gone through a lot! Wonder what made it crack like that... ANYWAY, this is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" You shudder as the bullets appear. "Your SOUL is pretty weak right now, but it can grow strong with some LV! What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don'tcha? Down here, LOVE is shared through little..white..friendliness pellets. All you have to do is run into them!" The bullets fly toward your SOUL, which you move with your mind away from. "W-What are you doing, buddy? You want some LOVE, right? Here, try again." More bullets fly toward you and you dodge them yet again. He laughs dryly.  **"HEHE...YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU?"** Bullets wrap around your SOUL in a circle.  **"YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER."** He laughs and screeches,  **"DIE."** The bullets near your SOUL until they're about to kill you and suddenly, Flowey is hit by a fireball.

* * *

He screeches shortly before being blown out of your vision and a tall motherly goat-woman appears. You sigh with relief.  _Toriel._ Frisk cower behind you as she speaks. "What a miserable creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins." She grabs your hand and tells you to follow her. You reassure Frisk and follow Toriel. 

* * *

 After you complete Toriel's puzzles, you realize Frisk has been on a murder streak. She's killed every single monster they've encountered, besides Flowey and Toriel. You realize she's completing a GENOCIDE run. You have to get to the next area, Snowdin, so you can warn the skeleton Sans and his brother! You sneak out of your bed with your stuff after Toriel is asleep and run downstairs to the door to Snowdin. You feel regretful, knowing Toriel will die if you leave Frisk, but you have to warn Sans. You feel a glowing star ahead of you and as you touch it, you are greeted with a message. it reads, "The fact that you can stop Frisk from killing Papyrus by warning Sans first fills you with DETERMINATION." You exit the Ruins while pulling on your hoodie, bracing yourself for the brisk cold air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey, little shameless self-promo here, but check out my other story if you like Superwholock-
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6699187/chapters/15321688 )
> 
> Just copy and paste into your browser.


	2. Well, this didn't go as expected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter the Skelebros, and Frisk emerges from the Ruins, dust coating her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've gotta somehow convince Sans to take action against a genocide, or at least keep his brother out of harm's way.
> 
>  
> 
> Good luck, reader.
> 
> You're going to need it.

You walk forward through the open door, wintry air chilling you despite your thick hoodie. You shiver once, then continue, the  _crunch, crunch_ of the snow underneath your feet echoing. You remember this scene from watching multiple Youtubers play in your world. You turn to see the broken branch. You smile to yourself as you brace yourself. A loud voice booms in the shadows.  **"H U M A N. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"** You chuckle to yourself.  _That line always gets me._ The voice continues.  **"Turn around and shake my hand."** You slowly turn to face a short skeleton in a blue hoodie. You smile inwardly and grasp his hand, hearing a  _pphft_ sound. You giggle softly as Sans appears in the light. "ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always funny. you're human, right? hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." You introduce yourself and he chuckles. "well, anyway, i'm supposed to be watching for humans right now, but you seem okay. now my brother on the other hand, he's a human-hunting FANATIC. here he comes now. there's my station, you can hide in it." You look down the path to hear the oncoming tune of "Bonetrousle", and you quickly dive underneath Sans' station.

* * *

"BROTHER!" Sans turns to his brother. "hey bro. 'sup?" The taller skeleton sighs. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP, BROTHER! YOU. HAVE. NOT. CALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" "sorry, pap, i'm just  _bone-tired_ right now." Papyrus looks down the path you came. "SANS...IS THAT A HUMAN!?" He yells, pointing to..Frisk, with dust covering their purple and blue sweater. **_SHIT._**  You gasp and beckon Sans toward you. He walks over unbeknownst to Papyrus, who is too busy walking away yelling "NYEH HEH HEH!" as he goes to prepare his puzzles.

* * *

 "what is it, kid?" he looks at you with exasperation. "Sans, this is a genocide route. Frisk isn't themselves, you can't let Papyrus fight her." He looks toward Frisk. "dust on their sweater... looks like i have no choice but to believe you right now." He takes your hand and suddenly, you're in his room. "this room is locked, and alphys needs to know about the kid. be right back. if paps spots you, make sure he knows you aren't a threat." You look away. "I'm not that mean. Papyrus wouldn't hurt anyone." He teleports away, leaving you stuck in his room for the next stretch of time.

* * *

You investigate the trash tornado. You search through Sans' stuff, and find a trombone case, a charred scarf coated in dust, and a notepad filled with sketches of Frisk, and even Chara. You also recognize a certain triangular shadow that causes you to rethink Chara for a moment. You shrug it off as coincidence before returning to you search and eventually finding a trombone. You laugh. "Incidental music, huh?" You eventually pull out your "Little Black Book of Sin" and begin to draw something.

* * *

 After hours of messing around with the things in Sans' room, searching for anything to cease your boredom, suddenly, there's a "pop" and Sans is standing in front of you. "hey, kid..alphys wants to see you." He takes your hand and you're in Hotland. You can hear "Spear of Justice" and "Death by Glamour", so you can tell that Alphys has company.

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey, little shameless self-promo here, but check out my other story if you like Superwholock-
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6699187/chapters/15321688 )
> 
> Just copy and paste into your browser.


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the company Alphys has (surprisingly unharmed) and find out a little more about your SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update is short, but more will be on the way now that my laptop is working (Yay!)
> 
> (Hey, little shameless self-promo here, but check out my other story if you like Superwholock-
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6699187/chapters/15321688 )
> 
> Just copy and paste into your browser.

You walk into the lab, Sans right behind you, as Undyne and Mettaton's eyes shift to the door and gasp immediately. "Woah, Sans, you weren't kidding! An actual adult human!" Mettaton nods. "And a rather attractive human as well." Alphys redirects attention to a machine. "T-This machine i-is designed t-to monitor your SOUL, s-so it w-won't harm you. I-It's safe for you, er," You interrupt. "It's (y/n)." She beckons you to the machine and you step inside, just as the same little heart that appeared in the attack by Flowey appears in front of you. An intercom comes on with Alphys' voice rings out through the chamber, "Th-That's your S-SOUL. I'm surprised you're still intact, (y/n), it's very cracked." Sans nods. "yeah kid, i'm surprised you're alive at this point." He mutters into the mic. You guess that Bill must have done something to it judging by how the five cracks stem from a central point. Was it from you- no, that couldn't be. "I-I don't remember how it got like this, guys. I've never even seen it before I fell down here." Alphys nods. "I would be surprised as well at its color. It's silver- no dominant trait." Suddenly you can hear "Nyeh Heh Heh"- or is it "Bonetrousle"? - coming from around the way, so you know Papyrus is on his way.

* * *

  _Where exactly was his brother?_   Papyrus wondered to himself. Surely someone as great as him should be able to find their own brother! He walks into the laboratory to find Sans (of course), Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton standing beside a chamber with- "OH MY GOD! Is that...a HUMAN?!" He says lunging over to see the human. "Oh, yes, (y/n), Papyrus here is Sans' younger brother." Sans nods to him. "yeah bro. and get this- she's not a child, see? she's not wearing stripes." He gives the human another glance and realizes that yes, she's wearing a solid blue hoodie with deep green pants. "It seems you are right, Sans. She is indeed an adult human and- OH NO HER SOUL SANS WHAT HAPPENED WHY IS IT CRACKED?"

* * *

Alphys, the nerd. She left the mic on. "I don't know how it got like this. You said something about the color, Alphys?" She turns her attention to you and continues, "but, there's a reading of high concentrations of determination in your SOUL, so you must have a lot of the other traits in order for it to be silver." Then Undyne grows impatient and says, "WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS JUST TAKE HER TO THE KING!" Alphys gasps as well as Sans. "undyne, do you know what asgore will do to this human?" Sans says. "This is a unique o-opportunity! I have to t-take the r-risk of not letting the k-king know there's an a-adult human on the loose!" The mention of the Asgore fight fills you with fear and your soul turns purple, but only Sans notices. He shoots you a look that says, "We'll talk later".

* * *

Sans suddenly teleports away while Alphys follows him on her screens. "Oh my stars, there's a c-child too!? Is that dust on their sweater?! And Sans- Oh no, I t-think Sans is going to fight them!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be in Sans' Point of View.
> 
> Also, feel free to ask questions and I will answer them when I can! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. Megalovania/Judgement comes early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is about to fight Chara...let's see how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally cross paths with the demon that "comes when its name is called". Chara discovers she's not alone.

You watch as Sans readies himself to dodge yet another up attack. He ducks and sends a bone flying right by them, almost hitting them but not. He's getting tired. He fires a Gaster Blaster at them, which they dodge. They come running at him again. He teleports away, but they speak. "So, Comedian, looks like Judgement is early this run." They laugh. "So easy to beat you here, when you're not in the hall. Look, you're already tired." He huffs in exhaustion as he realize they're right.

* * *

Suddenly, they're lifted up into the air, out of reach of me as the anomaly steps into the light. "I guess those cracks are what gave me my magic. Looked like you needed a little help there, Sans." I sigh with relief, feeling as if the anomaly can handle Chara. "Now, look, Frisk, or whatever's taken over Frisk. You need to leave. NOW. Or stop killing things at least. Make this the first Neutral run, huh? Then reset, and be nice. How's that sound, eh?" They laugh. "Stupid anomaly. Greetings, by the way. I am Chara. The-" She scoffs. "Yeah, yeah, I get the gist. Leave Frisk, unless you want a double bad time." Chara gasps and disappears from Frisk's body, with a promise to return and fight the anomaly.

* * *

"So, Sans. Your theory was correct after all." Back at the lab, Alphys mentions this and you wonder what could she possibly mean. "The child has an abnormally high concentration of determination. You said they're the one that can reset time, correct?" Oh. "yeah, alph. why would i mention it to ya if i didn't already know?" OH. The Resets. "but now we have an anomaly. a newcomer who can remember them." He points to you, as if you did something wrong. "Oh, yeah, that. That is a very long story on how I know." He chuckles. "we got time. we got a bunch of it."

 

"No, you really don't."

 

"and why's that?"

 

"Frisk has her hand on the reset button."

 

 

***RESET***

 


	5. Flowey Again, Heartache, and Going Through the Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find out what happens to the reader when Frisk resets, along with the reason Sans calls you "the anomaly".

When you wake up, you realize that a bed of golden flowers broke your fall. you walk around, Frisk trailing behind you, when you hear a voice. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" You turn around in shock, remembering what this guy can do. When you say nothing, he continues. "Wow, you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Well, I guess lil' old me will have to show you around!" You can't help but notice how much his voice sounds like Lil' Gideon from Gravity Falls. Jesus. You feel a pressure on your chest as a cracked silver heart appears. "Woah!" Flowey exclaims, "Your SOUL sure has gone through a lot! Wonder what made it crack like that... ANYWAY, this is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" You shudder as the bullets appear. "Your SOUL is pretty weak right now, but it can grow strong with some LV! What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don'tcha? Down here, LOVE is shared through little..white..friendliness pellets. All you have to do is run into them!" The bullets fly toward your SOUL, which you move with your mind away from. "W-What are you doing, buddy? You want some LOVE, right? Here, try again." More bullets fly toward you and you dodge them yet again. He laughs dryly. **"HEHE...YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU?"** Bullets wrap around your SOUL in a circle. **"YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER."** He laughs and screeches, "DIE." The bullets near your SOUL until they're about to kill you and suddenly, Flowey is hit by a fireball.

* * *

He screeches shortly before being blown out of your vision and a tall motherly goat-woman appears. You sigh with relief. Toriel. Frisk cower behind you as she speaks. "What a miserable creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins." She grabs your hand and tells you to follow her. You reassure Frisk and follow Toriel.

* * *

Toriel leads you through the ruins and into her home. You stay the night there, and remember leaving in the middle of the night last time. You wanted to avoid the Toriel fight; but as you check Frisk, you see she's still at LV 1. So, a PACIFIST run then. You follow Frisk down the hallway to the exit to the Ruins. Toriel asks you to prove yourselves. You attempt to talk to her, but she avoids your gaze. Finally, out of breath, you just shout out solutions. After a while, you think of one great solution: "Please Toriel, you don't have to do this! Just come with us!"

* * *

"Come with you?" Toriel had never thought about that before. She stopped her attack; went over to her new children and healed them. One, she will admit, is older than the other, but she still considers them her children. The eldest child gave the suggestion, so she glides over to her. "What ever do you mean?" She says, very out of breath, "Come with us, Mom. We could all leave the Ruins and you could protect us out there. It's the perfect solution." Toriel ponders this for a moment.  _It really was "the perfect solution"._ "Very well, my child. Wait here, and I will gather some things for the trip."

* * *

Sans waits by the door to the Ruins in anticipation. Suddenly everything goes quiet and footsteps are heard.  _did they...kill her?_ He shakes his head.  _no, they promised. pacifist run._


	6. Megalo Strike Back/Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel leads you through the Underground, befriending every monster along the way. Finally, the dreaded Asgore fight occurs. Asriel and Chara make their appearance, and identities are revealed.

You dodge another fireball and attempt to act.  _Where is Toriel? She should have stopped him by now._ Your HP goes down and the cracks get larger. Frisk gasps and attempts to protect you, but you push her out of the way with a sad smile. Cue Fireball and you collapse. Toriel gasps, and rushes toward you. The others as they walk in, look at you with worry. The cracks get larger. You try some healing magic to help Toriel heal you. The cracks grow smaller until reduced to their original size and you smile. Then Flowey shows up and rips Toriel from your reach. They stop Flowey from killing you, but he takes their souls and the human ones along with those of everyone you met along the way. Then, you're ripped from the battle, leaving Frisk to fend for themselves.

* * *

"heehee. Told you I'd be back for you, ANOMALY."

Chara steps into the light and her red eyes glow. She gives off a sense of foreboding. You think back to your time in Sans' room for some reason. Pictures of Frisk. Of Chara. Of Chara's shadow. Of Asriel.

With that, you spare Chara. She doesn't like that.

Swing. Swing. Chara swings her knife at you and that's when you realize.

 

Chara is your replacement.

His replacement for you.

 

As she continues to swing, you begin to talk, slightly breathy. "Chara... I know what you're going through. You have no idea how much we are alike." She screeches, "NO. We are NOTHING alike." You smile. " **He left you here for dead, didn't he?** " That's what hits home. "No. He'll come back. He will. And then he'll make me his assistant. Like Silverscar." You laugh. "Not as long as I'm around. You know why, Chara?"

"Why?"

 

" **Because I'm Silverscar.**"

* * *

"What? That can't be, Silverscar-" "Is supposed to be dead, I know. But let me explain."

 

"Quite a long time ago, a human tried to summon the demon Bill Cipher. They succeeded, and made a deal with him. They became partners in crime, one may even call unlikely friends. But the human grew restless, and ended up dying to get away.

 

 

After the human had died, the angel Castiel gave them a second chance using the characters created by the human to SAVE them.

 

The human was given magic in place of the presence. The human used their magic, in secret, to help other humans. 

 

But it was not to last. The human was made fun of, persecuted for their gift. So the human ran away. And met a child no younger than 12, ready to jump down a mountain.

 

And the human joined them."

I reeled back. She really was Silverscar. She recited her story, from Boss to Castiel to the magic. I walk up to her and set down my knife. "Help me out, please." She picks up the knife and pulls out my SOUL. She cuts the strings and they fall to the ground.

 

Suddenly, I'm human again.

 


	7. Human Again/SAVE the World/His Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is human again; Asriel and Chara are SAVED; you find out something you shouldn't know; and your past comes back to bite you in the ass.

You punch the glass wall after Chara turns human again, shattering it to reveal Asriel and Frisk. "CHARA!" Asriel runs toward Chara, hugging her tightly. "Asriel..." They linger for a moment, then pull away. Asriel breaks the barrier, then begins to fade away. Chara reaches out to him, a pacifist SOUL in hand. He grabs it and becomes opaque again. You wake up in front of the barrier, or what used to be the barrier. There is a tearjerking reunion between the Dreemurrs, and then you overhear Sans telling Alphys something.

* * *

 

"she's never gonna feel the same, al. and even if she did, she'd forget once we reset."

"Don't g-give up hope, S-sans! She could l-like you and be too s-shy to tell you! And, y-you said she remembers the resets, right?"

"not all of 'em."

"S-sans! How do you k-know? She could be hiding it from you, t-thinking YOU don't remember!"

"i could see it in her face the first time we met."

 

**"she didn't remember that-what we had. she couldn't remember she had saved chara before."**

* * *

You stare at the sunset, sighing in contempt. Sans still hadn't mentioned anything about any past resets....you were beginning to worry until it was just the two of you. He spoke first, "so, uh..you don't happen to remember doing all of this before, do ya?" You shake your head no, and he frowns. "oh. well, no _cents_ dwelling on the past. let's go and catch up with my bro, huh?" You laugh at his stupid pun and continue down the mountain toward your new life.

* * *

 You had saved up enough gold to buy yourself your childhood home to live in while everything was being sorted out. Most people were sympathetic to the monsters, but there were, as always, some racist pigs. One day, after everything had been settled (Sans and Papyrus and you shared the huge 2 story house), a knock on the door startled you. You went to answer it and looked at the person behind it in shock.

"Um, hi! Are you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)? I'm uh, Sloane Walker. I'm looking for my half sister."

 

"Sloane? How-what-H-How did you find me?"

 

 

 


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here we go.
> 
> (S/C) = Skin Color
> 
> (Y/S/A) = Your Street Address

_"Mom!" You shout. "Why..Why would you do this to me?" She shouts back, "You know why, you ungrateful brat!" "K-Kids aren't supposed to be grateful! They're supposed to eat your food and break your heart!" "Where'd you get that from, huh? Undertale? Supernatural?" SLAP. "You stupid, disrespectful bitch!" SLAP. You're crying freely now. You suddenly appear in your room. A bag packs itself for you full of clothes, food, your laptop and charger, and your phone, charger, and headphones. "Huh? Oh!" Running away sounded like a good idea now. "You crazy BITCH! Open this door right now!" You begin to cry again, when suddenly you and the bag disapppear to the edge of a mountain. You find a box next to a power outlet you can plug into, and you settle down to sleep._

* * *

 

That was life before you had run away. You settle down in to your bed that night, Sloane having already left, when a call from your newly-upgraded phone disturbs your slumber. It's from...Cece? Your best friend?

* * *

  _Two teens, one (S/C) skinned and the other light brown skinned, sat in a room by themselves. "Haha! Cece, you're hilarious!" You call. "Darn right I am!" She laughs and you laugh along with her._

* * *

 

You answer the call. "Hello?" "(Y/N)?! It's Cece! How are you? Oh my god you're alive!" "Yes, Cece, I knew it was you, I have caller ID. I'm great actually, I was just about to go to bed. Why yes, I'm alive and talking to you, do you not watch the news?" "(Y/N), of course I watch the news! I saw you helped free the monsters, good for you! There's even a rumor going around that you live with those skeleton brothers, Sans and...oh, crap, what was his name?" "Papyrus?" "Yeah, that one!" "Yeah I do live with them. Where are you?" "Still in Camden. What about you?" "Still in...Camden. (Y/S/A)." "Oh my gosh, we should meet up sometime! I'll head over there in the morning! Goodnight Friend!" "Goodnight Friend." 

* * *

 

The next morining, you're woken by a knock at the door. You open it to find Cece, along with Madalyn, Emma, and Tripp. You say hi wearily and invite them in. As you whip up a quick pie (using Toriel's recipe for butterscotch-cinnamon), you intoduce Papyrus to your friends as he wakes up. "MY LAZYBONES BROTHER IS STILL ASLEEP. HIS NAME IS SANS." Papyrus says brightly, just as Sans slowly walks into the living room, yawning. "oh. guests. shit." He walks back to his room, still yawning. He comes back out minutes later, his jacket and a new pair of shorts on. "'m sans." Cece readily shakes his open hand and a  _ppfft_ sound is heard. "SANS!" Papyrus yells while I laugh unashamedly at his joke. "Rule number one, Cece- never shake Sans' hand. You will get pranked." "Oh." Everyone laughs. 

 

You felt like this peace would never end.

 

But of course, destiny has a demented, twisted way of screwing you over.


	9. Damn Doritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy FRISK NO

***RESET***

* * *

When you wake up, you realize that a bed of golden flowers broke your fall. you walk around, Frisk trailing behind you, when you hear a voice. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" You turn around in shock, remembering what this guy can do. When you say nothing, he continues. "Wow, you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Well, I guess lil' old me will have to show you around!" You can't help but notice how much his voice sounds like Lil' Gideon from Gravity Falls. Jesus. You feel a pressure on your chest as a cracked silver heart appears. "Woah!" Flowey exclaims, "Your SOUL sure has gone through a lot! Wonder what made it crack like that... ANYWAY, this is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" You shudder as the bullets appear. "Your SOUL is pretty weak right now, but it can grow strong with some LV! What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don'tcha? Down here, LOVE is shared through little..white..friendliness pellets. All you have to do is run into them!" The bullets fly toward your SOUL, which you move with your mind away from. "W-What are you doing, buddy? You want some LOVE, right? Here, try again." More bullets fly toward you and you dodge them yet again. He laughs dryly.  **"HEHE...YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU?"** Bullets wrap around your SOUL in a circle.  **"YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER."** He laughs and screeches,  **"DIE."** The bullets near your SOUL until they're about to kill you and suddenly, Flowey is hit by a fireball.

* * *

 

_Not this shit again._ You fight Toriel and spare her.

* * *

 

You smile to yourself as you brace yourself. A loud voice booms in the shadows.  **"H U M A N. don't you know how to greet a new pal?"** You chuckle to yourself.  _That line always gets me._ The voice continues.  **"turn around and shake my hand."** You slowly turn to face a short skeleton in a blue hoodie. You smile inwardly and grasp his hand, hearing a  _pphft_ sound. You giggle softly as Sans appears in the light. "ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always funny. you're human, right? hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." You introduce yourself and he chuckles. "well, anyway, i'm supposed to be watching for humans right now, but you seem okay. now my brother on the other hand, he's a human-hunting FANATIC. here he comes now. there's my station, you can hide in it." You look down the path to hear the oncoming tune of "Bonetrousle", and you quickly dive underneath Sans' station.

* * *

 

You fight Papyrus and spare him.

* * *

 

You make it to Waterfall, being attacked by Undyne at multiple spots along the way. Ultimately you fight and spare her.

* * *

 

You fight and spare Mettaton, until you finally arrive at Asgore's palace. You dodge another fireball and attempt to act.  _Where is Toriel? She should have stopped him by now._ Your HP goes down and the cracks get larger. Frisk gasps and attempts to protect you, but you push her out of the way with a sad smile. Cue Fireball and you collapse. Toriel gasps, and rushes toward you. The others as they walk in, look at you with worry. The cracks get larger. You try some healing magic to help Toriel heal you. The cracks grow smaller until reduced to their original size and you smile. Then Flowey shows up and rips Toriel from your reach. They stop Flowey from killing you, but he takes their souls and the human ones along with those of everyone you met along the way. Then you fight ASRIEL DREEMURR and Chara, SAVING both of them and making it to the Surface. But when you make it to the surface, a large crack in the sky appears and the world turns dark and demented. A large pyramid appears and you hear maniacal laughter.

* * *

 

"Weirdmaggeddon. Alright guys, prepare yourselves, this is about to get dark." You say as you realize you're slowly disapppearing. "Oh SHIT-" You say as you're pulled into another place.


	10. WELP SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader meets someone they thought they'd never see again.
> 
> Bill finally reunites with his only weakness, but it turns out that it doesn't want him anymore.
> 
> Sans is PISSED.

You wake up in a soft, comfy bed. The comforter is like silk, and the pillows are light and fluffy. You stretch and yawn, and fall immediately out of bed when you look outside the ornate window. The sky is red, and there's a huge crack in the clouds. You completely forgot! "Weirdmaggeddon! I've...got to find my friends! I've got to help them!" Someone behind you laughs. "Oh, your little friends won't be harmed at all, if you're willing to make a deal~." You know that voice.

* * *

"Bill Cipher. What have you done?" He laughs again and steps into the light. "You know what I've done, use your words wisely, my dear Silverscar." You sigh. "Alright. How did you do it?" He pulls up a screen. "I've been following you this whole time, waiting for that dumb goat boy to break the barrier. When he did, I absorbed the power of the broken barrier and broke free of the mindscape. And I already know what you'll ask this time. 'But why didn't you do something last RESET?' Well, I didn't realize you were alive until you revealed your identity to Chara, my operative in the Underground. When I realized you were alive, I momentarily took control of Frisk and made her RESET so that I could take the power of the barrier. When I did, well, you're looking at what happened."

* * *

He's human, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with an eyepatch covering one eye. A bowtie and top hat accompanied his black vest and yellow brick-patterned dress shirt with coattails. "You turned human and became a uber-powerful demon?" He laughs. "Well, you got one part right. This form is the one you created all those years ago. I kept it as a memento to you." You "hmm."ed and suddnely, Bill snaps his fingers and your outfit completely changes. "Woah." You say, as look down at the dress you wore when you fought Mike, Levi, Ava, and Lily.

* * *

 "This should suit you better as queen." He mumbles. "Wait - Queen?!" You reel back. "Yes, Silverscar, I was getting to that. I want you to be my Queen of the Earth. Ruling alongside me, imagine it! You could do anything you want, even get revenge on those ridiculous parents of yours. It's all up to you, Silverscar. Join me or watch your little friends turn to dust." He extends his hand, which is engulfed in teal flame. "Ready to make a deal?" He asks, his face creepily illuminated by the flame. "Your loyalty for your friends' lives."

* * *

_**"DEAL."**_

* * *

_****_

__Sans had had enough of this horror. He knew you could fix this. "chara. i'm going to find her. whaddya say to coming with?" The young girl nods. "I know exactly where she is, and who took her. I'll brief you after dinner, as long as Asriel can come along."

He was going after you, and whoever took you was gonna have a  ** _bad time_**. 


	11. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Reader and Bill are having their little reunion, Sans and Chara plan their great escape.

Once they got out of the safe house, it was supposed to be smooth sailing.

  


The only problem now was, how do they get up there?

* * *

"chara, hold on to me. i'm gonna use a shortcut." Sans bellowed, Chara latching onto him as they ran through the void. They landed inside the pyramid, just beyond sight of Bill and his minions. "You are not to touch any monster or human. For this, Silverscar has returned to me and become my queen. Do you understand?" They all nod and Sans quietly gasps as _his human_ walks out in a royal robe. "I hate this, but if it keeps them safe, then I'll do it."

* * *

Sans cannot believe his ears. Neither can the demons. "We can't touch any of the monsters or humans, and for what? A pesky human who got away? He should have just killed her." Pyronica growled. Sans and Chara had long since learned the names of the gossipers, and it put them at an advantage. Until...

  


"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. Sans the Skeleton and Chara the Human. Whaddya say we show them to the boss, huh?"

* * *

"SANS! CHARA! What in God's name are you doing here?" You gasped, as they were walked out into the open by the demons.

Sans and Chara look up at you. You smile sadly and mouth, "I had to."

  


Suddenly, one demon pushes Sans and says, "Quit Pokin' me!" 

Bill gasps suddenly as he realizes and turns to Sans. "Why you little-" He smirks. "deal's off, cipher. now, i'm gonna ask you one question...."  


  


" ** _do you wanna have a bad time?_** "

* * *

"Bring it, bone boy. I can take you down in three seconds flat." Bill charges at Sans with his sword, but Sans dodges. Bill swings again; Sans dodges again. Sans steps back and chrages up a Gaster Blaster while sending bone after bone at Bill in sporadic patterns. Chara runs out of the way, toward you, but Bill pulls you toward him. "You wouldn't DARE shoot at me with her here!" You teleport out of the way and Bill is bombarded by bones yet again. You hear a "NGAHHH!!" from the other side of the room and look to find Undyne, Mettaton NEO, Toriel, and Asgore charging the demons, killing them instantly before trying to help Sans. Sans refuses help, even from Papyrus. Bill's turn. He swings his sword, and misses yet again. Bill's HP is very low due to Karmic Retribution. Sans' eye flares with blue magic before he turns a SOUL Bill didn't even know he had blue, tossing around like a ragdoll until his HP gives out and he falls to the floor, dead.

  


"geeeet dunked on!"


End file.
